Ice Princess
by Noise'n'Kisses
Summary: A new girl has moved to DC. She's beautiful, she's talented, and Newt has completely fallen for her. But there's something about her, something different. What is it? And can they help her though it? NewtxOC CoryxMeena
1. Meeting The Princess

Hello everyone! This is my first story so please review when you're done so I know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cory In The House but I do own the characters you've never heard of. ;)

Chapter 1

"C'mon you guys! This will be fun!" Meena tried to cheer up her friends as they walked to the new ice rink.

A few months ago, an ice skating rink opened up not too far from Washington Prep. Meena had been dying to go ever since she heard the news, but with school and all of the homework that's been dumped on them recently, she never got a chance. However, now that they don't have as much homework, Meena decided to check it out this Saturday...and she's taking Newt and Cory with her.

"Why do we even have to go? I don't even know how to ice skate!" Cory complained rather loudly.

Meena laughed at her 'overjoyed' friend. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Newt had seemed to be thinking about something throughout their walk. "But what if the ice melts and we all fall through it and into the water and drown?" He seemed a bit concerned.

"We won't fall through, Newt. They make sure the ice always stays frosen so nothing like that happens." Meena assured him.

Cory gave her a slightly annoyed look. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, they arrived at the rink. As they entered the building, they felt a rush of cool air wash over them. They tried to enter the rink but were stopped by a small brunette woman. She looked tough for a lady her size and she seemed to be somewhere in her late 30's. The woman studied each teen before speaking up.

"I'm sorry but this is a private session. You're going to have to wait your turn."

"Where can we wait?" Meena looked slightly disappointed that they were going to have to wait longer.

The woman pointed to a set of stairs on her right. "Go up those stairs and take a seat. You can watch from there until we leave."

The three friends walked up the stairs and down a long row of seats before sitting somewhere in the middle. The rink was huge! With what looked to be hundreds of rows of seats wrapping around it. There was a small wall between the first row of seats and the rink itself. It was definately built for an audience. There was faint music in the background, but what caught Newt's attention was what was on the ice.

There was a girl that looked to be their age practicing a routine. She had long blonde hair pulled up in ponytail and her bangs were constantly getting in her face. She was wearing an ice blue v-neck sweater with black gloves and her short black skirt twirled around her as she spun on the ice. She skated with perfected skill and grace. Newt watched her carefully, mesmerized.

About 15 minutes later, the girl skated toward the exit of the ice and sat down on one of the benches.

"Finally! It's our turn!" Meena said, excitement filling her voice.

"Hang on, guys. I'll be right back." Newt got up and heading down the stairs. He found the girl on the bench untying her skates. "You were really good out there."

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Her crystal clear, blue eyes locking on his. "Oh, thanks." She smiled at him, making him feel a little light headed.

"How long have you been skating?" Newt asked, doing his best to stay cool.

"Since I was about 5. I'm Tabby, by the way. I moved here not too long ago."

"I'm Newt! Welcome to DC!" She giggled a little.

"Thanks again! I'm a little nervous, though. Brand new house, brand new school..." her voice began to trail off.

"What school are you gonna go to?"

"Washington Prep. I start on Monday." This caused Newt to light up a bit.

"Really? Awesome! I go there!"

Tabby looked relieved. "Cool! Now I won't be by myself." She stopped and looked at the time on her cell phone. "I better get going. I have a lot to do until Monday." She finished putting her shoes on and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Okay. See you at school!" Newt waved as she walked out. He stood there in a daze.

"Newt! C'mon!" Newt shook himself out of his trance and turned to see Meena waving at him to come out on the ice, Cory struggling (and failing) to stay on his feet in the background.

Whew! My first chapter! I'm sorry if Newt seems a little OOC (as in smarter) but I'm doing what I can! Now it's time to click the pretty purple button and review please! Thank you!


	2. The Gang's All Here

Chapter 2 is up already! I just had to put it up! It was driving me crazy! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Cory In The House is not mine! Only Tabby...

* * *

Chapter 2

Monday eventually came around and so starts another day at Washington Prep. How lovely.

Meena and Cory arrived to find Newt looking around in the quad, studying each person that entered the campus. Cory and Meena stood on each side of him.

"Looking for something, Newt?" Cory asked, already knowing the answer.

Newt kept his focus. "Not something, someone." he corrected.

"Ah, a girl, perhaps?" a sly smile slipping across Meena's face.

Newt thought for a second. "Maybe..."

"Uh-huh" Cory responded.

Then, he saw her, but she didn't look the way he expected her to. He expected her to be a lot girlier, but from the looks of her, he was wrong. She wore a ripped denim mini skirt with a pair of old, high-top converse. Her shirt was tight at the bottom but loose enough at the top to make it fall off both of her shoulders. It was white with some sort of black and red design covering the front and two thin black straps appeared to be the only thing keeping her shirt from falling down around her waist. A silver, diamond-studded guitar pendant hung from a chain around her neck and her wrists were covered with thin black, red, and white bangles. Her long, blonde hair was let down and her bangs covered most of her right eye. They looked even bluer today, probably because of the thin outline of black eyeliner. Her lips shined, earrings in the shape of black music notes dangled from her ears, and without her gloves, you could see her chipped black nail polish and a few rings.

Newt seemed curious. "Tabby?"

She took notice to the blonde boy. "Oh, hey Newt!" She smiled.

He studied her once more. "You look...different...in a good way. A really good way."

"Uh...thanks?" Tabby said slowly, the smile remaining on her face.

"Hey, aren't you the girl we saw at the ice skating rink?" Meena finally spoke up. "You were so amazing!"

"Thank you!" Tabby beamed. "I'm Tabby."

"I'm Meena and this is Cory. I see you've already met Newt."

Tabby glanced at Newt. "Yeah, we've met."

Cory took a step toward Tabby. "One question. How do you spin around like that without getting dizzy?"

"Just skill, I guess."

Newt was just about to join in the conversation when, wouldn't you know, Stickler showed up. Tabby eyed him carefully. "Who are you?"

Stickler smooth down his slicked back, black hair. "The name's Stickler, Jason Stickler."

She extended her hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm..."

She was cut off. "Tabitha Trachtenberg." He finished with a know-it-all look on his face.

Tabby let her hand fall and slap the side of her thigh.She looked angry. "It's Tabby," she said with her voice full of annoyance and a sassy look on her face. "How did you know that, anyway?"

"My father is head of the CIA."

"Tabitha?" Everyone turned to a very confused Newt. "I thought your name was Tabby."

Tabby gave a small smile. "Tabby is short for Tabitha."

"Oh." He said, realizing how stupid he must have sounded.

At that point, the bell rang. And after finding out that Tabby had the same class as Cory, Newt, and Meena, they walked off to their lockers. Tabby turned and shot Stickler a warning look before disappearing inside.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 2! I'm surprised I got it up this fast. I've been having issues with my writing lately. My mind is already thinking about chapter 4 when I just barely finished chapter 2! It's frustrating...

Anyway, please review and I'll have chapter 3 up soon:)


	3. No, I Can't

Chapter 3 is ready! I've been dying to put this on all day! I wrote the whole chapter in 3rd period. btw the _italics_ are Tabby's thoughts/memories.

Disclaimer: Cory In The House is not mine! Tabby is!

* * *

It had been days now. Tabby had been hanging out with Newt, Meena, and Cory since Monday. It was now Wednesday. They had spent the time getting to know each other, and in those moments, Newt fell hard for Tabby. Tabby fell just as hard for Newt, but of course, they would never admit it. The surprising thing was that they hadn't been bugged by Stickler since Monday. He was obviously plotting something.

-------------------------------

She had always hated school. It was like the same rerun of the same show over and over again. Yeah, it was different being the new girl at first, but after a couple of weeks, the show will start again. Then she thought of Stickler and how he knew her name. _What else does he know? _She felt the ping of panic begin to rise inside of her.

Tabby was awakened from her thoughts by the thick Scottish accent that came from the science teacher's throat. "Are you following along, Tabitha?"

She rolled her eyes as an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "It's Tabby." She shifted in her seat a little. "And yes, I am."

As class continued, Newt would sneak glances at Tabby. She didn't take notes like the rest of the class. Instead, she sat still and stared at her blank paper, a far-away look on her face as she clutched her guitar pendant.

"Hey, you okay?" Newt asked, a little concerned.

Tabby jumped at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile. Obviously fake.

Newt continued to look at her for a minute before sitting back and returning his attention to the teacher. He'd talk to her after class.

The bell rang, causing Tabby to jump once more. She gathered her belongings and headed toward her locker. Newt was already there waiting for her. She smiled at him.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked as she opened her locker door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to answer a question with a question?" sarcasm dripped off of her words.

"I'm being serious, Tabs." he gave her that look.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"you looked like you were thinking really hard about something. You were really serious." Concern started to fill his voice.

"No, I'm okay." she lied through her teeth. _He can't know._

Newt took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "You can tell me anything, you know. You can trust me, Tabby."

That sentence hit her hard and memories flooded her mind.

_'You can trust me, Tabby Cat' he told her with both hands one her shoulders._

_'I know.'_

_'I'll always be here for you.'_

_'I know'_

She remembered the screaming, the tears, the blood, everything. She shivered a little and pulled her hand out of Newt's grasp. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she hid them well. _Sorry Newt, but I can't._

"You cold?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I saw you shiver. Are you cold?" he repeated.

"Uh...yeah, I-I'm a little cold, but I'll be fine." she lied once again. "I'll see you later." she got herself together as she closed the door to her locker and walked of to her next class, disappearing around the corner, only to re-appear seconds later as she realized she was headed in the wrong direction. "It's that way." she said mostly to herself and headed off in the opposite direction.

Cory walked over and put his hand on Newt's shoulder, Meena right beside him. "Hey man, what's up?"

"I think something's wrong with Tabby." he answered, still concerned.

Meena looked at Newt. "Why? What happened?"

"She's been acting weird all day." Newt looked in the direction he saw her leave in. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I've gotta find out."

* * *

There you have it! I plan on putting more CoryxMeena in the next chappie just in case you're wondering where they went. It'll probably just focus on them. I might even have chapter 4 up tonight, depending on when I finish it. Please review! 


	4. What Would I Do Without You?

Here's chapter 4! And just as I promised, it's all CoryxMeena!

Disclaimer: You should know by now!

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

The Bahavian girl sat staring ahead, tapping her pen against the desk as she thought.

"Meena! Do you have to keep doing that?" Cory complained.

Meena stopped her tapping and sighed. "I'm sorry Cory. I'm just really worried about Tabby."

"Hey, it's okay." It was always so hard for him to ever be mad at her. "She has been acting weird lately, huh?"

Meena resisted the urge to tap her pen. "Very weird."

Meena and Tabby had pretty much become best friends over the past couple days. She was the first best girl friend Meena's had in a long time and Tabby's new behavior was causing her to worry.

Cory hated when Meena was upset. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, to do anything to make her feel better. He knew how much Tabby meant to Meena. Yeah, Tabby was pretty cool, but he almost felt angry at her for making Meena worry. In a way, Cory knew somrthing like this would happen. He just had this feeling about her. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or mad.

"I wish she would tell me, but everytime I try to talk to her about it, she just tells me not to worry and that she's fine. She's not fine, Cory! I can see it in her eyes!" Meena looked to be on the brink of tears.

"No, don't cry, Meena. Everything will be fine." Cory comforted her while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He hated to see her cry.

"How can you be so sure?" She wanted to believe him but it wasn't like he could control Tabby's life.

"I'll make sure everything gets better...for you." he told her softly.

"Cory, that's so sweet." She smiled a small smile at the boy.

"Well, you know how I do." he said with a slightly cocky grin.

"And you killed it." She shook her head, smile still plastered on her face. He always managed to make her smile.

His grin fell as he pretended to look insulted, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, Cory. What would I do without you?" she asked playfully.

_No. What would I do without YOU? _he thought to himself.

* * *

This has to be my shortest chapter yet! I'm doing my best to make them longer but I'm in pain. I hurt whenever I'm not lying down (like right now) so I had to write this chapter while lying down. :P That was hard.

The next one will be longer, though. I'll have it up after I write it. Luv ya guys! Keep reviewing!


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5 is up! Again, the italics are her thoughts/memories.

Disclaimer: Same as it's always been. The songs aren't mine either.

* * *

Newt entered the the building and headed toward the benches by the ice rink to sit down. He was about to take a seat when he heard what sounded like singing. At first he figured it was just the song Tabby was practicing to, then he realized there was no music. He walked over to the wall of the rink and leaned against it as he watched her skate. She wasn't doing any kind of fancy tricks or spins, she just glided. That's when he realized that the singing was coming from her. He listened intently to each word she sang.

"Look at me,

You may think you see

Who I really am,

But you'll never know me.

Eveyday

It's as if I play a part.

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world,

But I cannot fool me heart."

Her voice came out smooth and sweet. She manipulated her voice to perfectly match each note and her hand moved up and down with the notes, as if controlling her voice. Her eyes were closed as she savored each moment.

"Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time.

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?"

"Wow. She sings too?" Tabby's eyes snapped open and met with those of a star-struck Newt.

"And I play guitar." She seemed to be slightly embarrassed at getting caught singing. She skated toward the small exit and sat down on one of the benches, untying her skates.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Amazement was hinted in his voice. He pushed himself off of the wall and sat across from his dream girl.

Tabby paused, looked toward the ceiling, and slightly scrunched her face up. "I can't whistle."

They both laughed a little before stopping and staring into each other's eyes. The somewhat romantic moment lasted for about a minute before Tabby started to giggle, causing her to blink.

"Ha! The winner!" Newt shot both of his fists into the air. Tabby started to laugh harder.

"I'll get you next time, Livingston." She slid her skates off and replaced them with old tennis shoes.

"Bring it on, Trachtenberg." Newt smiled.

'If you could be my punk rock princess,

I'd be your garage band king.

You could tell me why you just don't fit in

And how you're gonna be something.'

Tabby grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello? Yeah...okay, I'll be out soon." She snapped her phone shut. "My mom. She's gonna be here soon."

"Oh." Newt nodded his head slowly. Tabby grabbed her duffle bag and they both stood up. They were surprised at how close they really were. Their noses were practically touching and they could feel each other's breath. Newt felt his heart start to beat faster.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." He stuttered and backed up into the bench, tripping over it and landing on the other side.

Tabby felt herself become disappointed when he backed up but her eyes went wide when he fell. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing as she rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

He took her hand and pulled himself up. "Y-yeah! I...uh...I meant to do that." His face felt hot from the pink that covered his cheeks.

Tabby raised her eyebrows. "Smooth."

His look suddenly became serious. "Tabby, I want to talk to you about something."

"What, are you bipolar?" She joked at him random mood swing.

Newt looked her straight in the eye. "What has been going on with you?"

"Nothing!" She gave him another fake smile.

"Tabby, I promise I won't tell anybody."

More memories ran through her head.

_'I love you, Tabby. I promise I would never hurt you.'_

Screams pierced her mind and the tears welled back up in her eyes. She shook her head and looked down. "Don't promise."

"Why not?" Newt was confused.

"Because promises just get broken." She didn't look up as she let a single tear roll down her face.

"What happened, Tabby?" He tried to put the pieces together.

"You wouldn't understand." she said sadly and turned to walk away. She new her mother was waiting out in the car by now.

Newt grabbed her arm and gently turned her around. "Let me try."

She became angry. She pushed him away and began to take a few steps backwards. "You will never understand, Newt!" More tears began to stream down her face. "You will never understand, so just let it go! Stop trying!" Tabby turned quickly and rushed out of the building, leaving a hurt and confused Newt staring toward the door.

* * *

Please review! Thank you guys! 


End file.
